


Peter Parker was Abysmal

by Takeitawaypenny



Series: Peter Parker’s second family. [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Friends reference, Peter Parker needs a nap, YouTube reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeitawaypenny/pseuds/Takeitawaypenny
Summary: Mj’s brother is in a dance recital and gets stage fright. Peter can’t just let him flop alone.





	Peter Parker was Abysmal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have a feeling you might be able to see my sense of humor in here a little bit. I’m sorry in advance because I personally think I have the weirdest sense of humor. Also I just watched Thor: Ragnarok with my brother and I now realize why everyone loves Loki. Sorry it took me so long... 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! Please tell me if you do I love reading your comments.

“Peter! Peter! Peter wake up!” 

“Lila, just give me five more minutes of sleep. I was up all night.” Peter murmurs into Lila’s Olaf pillow. 

“Why were you up all night Peter?” Lila asks in her cutest, most innocent voice. 

‘Oh crap. Peter freaking Parker. With his big mouth’ 

The truth is that Peter was up all night because, A street racer decided to go joy riding through the swings at Central Park. And Peter being the good little spiderhero he was repaired them. 

And maybe after that he decided to stay up til 4:00 am watching Jenna marbles. Rip Adward Sponserhands. 

“Lila I’m a big boy who can do big boy things like stay up past my bedtime then regret it later. Will you please let me nap?” Peter asks with a sleepy grin. 

Lila looks back at him. He is all wrapped up in her frozen bedsheets like he is a burrito. The room’s pretty dark because of the black out curtains. Michelle insisted she needed. Making it the perfect napping room. 

Peter had begged Lila to take a nap with him after he came over. 

Last week Mj asked him if he could watch Lila for a little bit. Because she had to take Devon to his dance class and her parents had to go to Shaun’s school for an end of the year event. Peter had agreed not anticipating his YouTube binge or playground restoration. 

He guessed that Lila agreed to letting him nap. Because the next thing he knew a big poof of hair was in his face and Lila was laying against his chest. 

They both fell asleep in no time to the sound of Lila’s plastic music box playing twinkle twinkle little star. 

 

The nap however didn’t last long. Devon and Mj got back about 30 minutes later. Peter woke up to the feeling of finger in his hair and the loss of weight on his chest. 

He looked up to see Mj sitting on a bean bag chair next to Lila’s small bed. She was looking at her phone while running her finger through his hair. She didn’t notice he was awake until he moved so he was leaning into her touch. 

“Hey sleepyhead. Lila told me you made her nap. She didn’t seem to happy with it.” Mj jokes.

“Tell her highness I say sorry and that she will appreciate naps when she gets older.” Peter replies as he closes his eyes. (Hehe that rhymed) 

“Nuh uh Devon wants to talk to you. And if you keep napping you won’t be able to sleep tonight.” 

“Ok Mom. I’m up.” Peter grumbles. 

“Don’t ‘Mom’ me you know I’m right.” 

“Yeah yeah. Take me to the boy.” Peter reaches up like he’s a toddler and wants someone to carry him. And Michelle obliges much to his surprise and grabs him in a bridal carry.

“Michelle Jones I didn’t know you were so strong.” 

“Peter Parker I didn’t know you were so scrawny.” 

“Touché. Take me to the tiny human.” Peter says in his best *worse* Thor voice. 

Mj was actually planning on taking Peter all the way downstairs and to Devon but had to give up halfway Because Peter sneezed and she almost lost her balance. 

“Okay sneezy McGee get off. The child is this way.” Mj says after she lowers Peter from her back. 

Mj leads Peter down the stairs and into the living room. Where Devon and Lila are sitting watching paw patrol.

“Hey Bud! How was dance?” Peter asks. 

“It was so Fun!! Miss Linda gave me a solo and we practiced all day today! So I’ll be ready for the recital on Saturday! Peter you’re going to come watch me dance right? I’m soooo excited Mj said she is going to record the whole thing so I can show Nana! Nana says that I am the best dancer in the whole world. But she’s old, so she has to stay home.” Devon blurts. 

“Yeah of course I’m coming! I can’t think of anywhere else I would want to be!” Peter replies trying not to laugh about Devon’s comments on his grandmother. 

“Awesome!! Peter do you want to watch tv with us?” Devon asks. And how could Peter say no to that offer.

Peter goes to sit down between Devon and Lila. Mj moves so she can sit on Peter left side. Even though she wasn’t asked to watch tv too. She’s not bitter or anything. When both teenagers sit down the kids shift so that Lila is laying across Mj’s lap with her head on Mj’s legs, and Devon is leaning on Peter’s shoulder. Their full attention on whatever trouble the pups were going to stop this episode. 

____________________

 

Peter and Michelle get to the dance recital 45 minutes early on Saturday, so they can get seats in the front. That way when Mj records she gets a clear shot of Devon and not that ‘back of tall dudes heads’ Mj’s words. 

“Mj, Do you think I’m a better superhero than the flash.” Peter asks out of the blue in the empty auditorium. 

“What?” 

“Like who’s cooler me or the Flash? I know I’m not cooler than Grant Gustin. But, I think I have Barry Allen beat.” 

“Peter. What?” 

“Who’s cooler tell me Mj? tell me?” 

“What have you been drinking?” 

“Only pure H20. Why do you ask?” 

“You’re acting a little squirrelly.” 

“I’m bored and maybe, just maybe I had some coffee earlier.” Peter says apprehensively.

“Peter Benjamin Parker I told you that you shouldn’t drink coffee! Now you are going to be up all night!” 

“Buuuuutttttt Mj, I was sooooo tired!” Peter complains. 

“Should have thought of that last night before you stayed up again.” 

Peter crosses his arms and turns in his chair so he is looking away from Mj like he is a small child who just got told he can’t get a puppy. Mj doesn’t care though, she has to set up her camera and maybe now Peter will stop distracting her. 

___________________

Finally the show starts and the first group to dance are a bunch of little 3 year old who keep falling on their backsides every time they twirl. When the little twinkle toes leave the stage the next group is announced. Which happens to be Devon’s group tap class.

They tap dance to ‘call me maybe’ by Carly Rey Jensen. Michelle said the teacher let the kids pick the song but honestly that still doesn’t explain it. 

And there is Devon up in the front in his sparkly tuxedo costume. While a bunch of yellow shimmer clad 6 year old girls dance around him. Peter has to say Devon is good like really good. He knows he’s biased but Devon is definitely the best dancer of the whole group. And Devon looks like he’s having a great time even if he does look a little nervous. 

Mj is beaming with pride next to him and Peter can hear Mj’s parents in the audience ‘whooping’ over the loud music. Peter doesn’t want it to end. But, when it does he reminds himself that Devon still has a solo and he’ll get to be even more obnoxious with his applause then. 

“Now please help me welcome to the stage Devon Jones! Performing a solo to ‘My way’ by Frank Sinatra”. The Miss Linda says over the loudspeaker. 

When Devon comes to the stage Peter can already tell something is wrong. Call it Spidey-sense or pseudo-brothers intuition. But something isn’t right. 

Devon freezes. 

“And now the end is near, and so I face the final curtain.” 

The song goes on and Devon looks like he wants to run off the stage but he’s too scared to do so. Peter has to do something. He can’t just leave him up there alone. 

“Peter. What are you doing?” Michelle whisper yells as Peter stands up and starts walking toward the stage. 

“I’m helping.” He replies. 

He approaches the stage and climbs the stairs to the side of it. When he comes to center stage he can understand why Devon froze up. It’s quite daunting be up there with someone else. Peter can’t imagine what it must be like alone. 

As the song continues to play, Peter stands there thinking about what to do now that he’s up on stage too. 

“Regrets I’ve had a few, But then again too few to mention” 

Peter decides he might as well dance. 

At first he does the dumb teenager thing where they just sway awkwardly. Then he thinks ‘if he is going to do this then he is going to do it right’. Which is why he then grabs Devon and starts spinning him around the stage by his arms. 

Devon finally loosens up and has a huge smile on his face. Devon then climbs up Peter so he can flip backwards while holding onto his hands. They continue to do whatever fun thing they can think of until the song ends. 

It’s not elegant, rehearsed or goes along with the song at all. But, no one can say that Peter and Devon’s dance isn’t fun. When the song ends they both take their bows and Peter returns to his seat. 

Mj stares at him with a ‘i can’t believe you’re such an idiot’ look on her face. Peter has learned this look very well. 

“I couldn’t let him stay up there alone.” Peter defends. 

“And that was very nice of you. But, you couldn’t think of something better than throwing him around the stage like a rag doll.” 

“What. It was fun. Didnt you see how happy he looked?” 

“Yes I did. Thank you for going up there.” 

“It was no problem.” Peter replies 

“Still, Thank you. And I’ll make sure to buy every copy of the paper tomorrow. I’m sure your picture will be on the front page. I can see it now. 

“Everything else in this production was simply terrible. Peter Parker was abysmal.” 

“Hardy har har. You know what’s really abysmal your television addiction. really. Do you need help? I know a good therapist.” Peter teases. 

“You’re the one who will need therapy, if you keep talking like that Parker.” 

“I re...” 

“Will you two just shut up and kiss already. I’m trying to watch my kid dance.” Someone says from behind them. 

And who is Peter to deny such a polite request.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh sorry for that. It was completely self indulgent and a way for me to throw in my love of Friends and Jenna marbles. Whoops.


End file.
